charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensing
Sensing is the power to locate a person that is alive, anywhere in the world. This ability is very common among angelic beings, such as Whitelighters. However, many other magical beings both good and evil also possess it. It's possible for a magical being to put someone on mute. Also, whether good or evil, if a being is being sensed, and the one who is being sensed also possess the power of sensing and is skilled with it, they can know that they are being sensed.[1] Also, skilled sensors can sense their targets' location when their target is using their sensing power.[2] Variations Sensing A Charge :"I hear those voices, I feel that pain all the time." :—Leo to Piper.[src] Whitelighters and Cupids have the ability to locate their charges and loved ones, anywhere in the world. Their power also allow their charges and loved ones to communicate with them simply by calling out their name. However, this is a one way connection, they can only hear their charges and loved ones speak. Whitelighters share a special connection with their charges, allowing them to instantly hear a charge's inner call whenever the charge is in immediate danger, which is, more often than not, life-threatening. However, Whitelighters can put charges on mute when they want to, just like Chris did when he heard Phoebe Halliwell calling for him. The power also connects Whitelighters to their charges on a physical level, they can sense their charges physical well being: for example; Leo once used his sensing power to sense Piper, and remarked that he could sense her courage. A Whitelighter's sensing power will not work if a charge is dead or is in the Underworld. Cupids do not have the same limitations, as displayed by Penelope when she was able to sense Jenny while she was being held hostage by The Source. Power Sensing :"I only have the ability to sense great powers, not possess them. That's how I found you, that's how I'll find Ramus." :—Arnon to Kevin.[src] Power Sensing is the ability to sense great powers in others. The only known being to possess this power was the demon Arnon. He used it to find Ramus, an Elder, and Kevin, a powerful witch and future Elder. Shimmer Sensing :"We sensed your shimmer. You’re losing your touch." :—A Seeker to Cole.[src] The Seekers can sense other demons whenever they use their Shimmering power. However, they need to be close to where the shimmer took place. It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery. Sensing Evil :"I could always sense it. Before I suppressed my demonic self for Phoebe, I could sense how human killers from inside." :—Cole explaining to Leo his sensing powers work.[src] : :"You think you sense evil?" :—Leo to Paige.[src] Some Demons, such as Belthazor could sense certain evil or demonic qualities in mortals. A by-product of Paige Matthew's whitelighter ability to sense her charges is the ability to also sense evil. Phoebe can sense evil in others through her power of Empathy. Wyatt Halliwell could also sense evil in others, even if they are under a disguise. The Book of Shadows has demonstrated on several occasions that it possesses the ability to sense evil, which allows it to protect itself from those trying to steal it. Sensing the Source :"Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach." :—Cole to Piper and Phoebe.[src] Unique to the demonkind, any demon with sensing is able sense the Source's Aura. The Source allows them to do so, to remind them of his reach and power. List of Users Upper-level Demons *The Source of All Evil *Zankou *Vampires *The Source's Heir Upper-level Witches *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Billie Jenkins (while wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea) *Annie Halliwell *Lacey Halliwell *Dawn Willan *Penelope Halliwell *Dawn Willan *Lauren Halliwell *Avery Halliwell Angelic Beings *The Elders *Cupids *Whitelighters Other Beings *The Avatars *Familiars *Valkyries *Elves *Elf Nanny *Ice Cream Man *The Titans *Mermaids *Witch Doctors *The Goddess of Earth *Cole Turner (as Belthazor, as the Source, and with the powers from the Demonic Wasteland) *Familiar-Witches *Darklighter-Witches *White-Phoenix Category:Powers Category:Charmed Powers